lobotomycorpfandomcom-20200223-history
Der Freischütz
BLACK (3 - 4) |risk_level = HE |help = yes |facility = yes |image2 = DerFreischützPreferences.png |emotional_boxes = 18 |bad_mood = 0 - 6 |norm_mood = 7 - 11 |good_mood = 12 - 18 |qliphoth_counter = 3}} "This magical bullet truly can hit anyone you say!" - Der Freischüz's Entry Der Freischütz (F-01-69) '''is a humanoid abnormality that wears a large cloak and grey clothing. The color pallet of it's cloak consists of a black, yellow, and blue. It has a black wispy form with no discernible features besides it's eyes, head, arms, and legs. It carries a large gun, most likely a musket, with it. __TOC__ Ability Its ability triggers when its Qliphoth Counter reaches 0 or by doing a 'Request/Commission.' Its Qliphoth Counter can decrease by 1 with the next methods: * When an employee with Justice lower than Level 3 works on the Abnormality, the counter will decrease at the end of the work. * A medium chance to decrease when the work result is Normal. * A high chance when the work result is Bad. When the Der Freischütz's Qliphoth Counter reaches zero or you Request/Commission the Abnormality for a shot, it will perform its ability. Der Freischütz fires a powerful bullet that flies from the left of the screen to the right. It can pierce through every wall, Abnormality, and employee, dealing massive Black Damage (80). Attachment work is replaced by Request/Commission work. You don't need an agent to perform this work, and when you request the Abnormality for a shot, you get to aim where the bullet flies from, with the time stopped until is shot, but the time can be resumed too during the process. Commissioning Der Freischütz costs 10% of your current Energy. You cannot use the ability below 10 Energy. If Der Freischütz is firing due to its Qliphoth Counter reaching 0, it will simply aim at a random point on the screen. It will do the same thing after the 7th Request, along with decreasing the Qliphoth Counter by 1. Origin The origin of Der Freischütz is as follows: A hunter received a gun from the devil (most likely after reaching a point of despair that caused his soul to fall down to hell) that the final bullet would end up shooting and killing all of his beloved. After the bullet that killed his beloved vanished, he traveled to numerous worlds, doing what ever he felt based on impulse. One day he realized that the devil is no longer around him because his soul had fallen to hell and the contract with the devil had been completed. Eventually at some point the marksman became a devil himself, shooting whoever he wanted to gather souls. How the abnormality was captured or arrived at the facility is unknown. Details Der Freischütz responds to the four works in order of best to worst: Repression, Instinct and Insight, and Attachment ( Request/Commission). Like all Abnormalities, its energy output is determined by the number of PE Boxes (Positive Enkephalin boxes) at the end of the interaction. Der Freischütz's emotional state is divided into 3 sections: Bad, Normal, and Good. Completing 0-6 E Boxes will cause it to feel Distressed, completing 7-11 will cause it to feel Normal, and 12-18 will make it's mood result Happy. Its usual waiting time after a task is around 10 seconds and its Qliphoth Counter is 3. Unlockable Information/Upgrades '''Basic Information (Cost: 16 PE Boxes) Unlocks and shows the name of the Abnormality, subject classification, Risk Level ( HE), portrait, Damage Type ( B'''lack 3 - 4), the amount of E-Boxes (18) and their emotional state. '''Instinct/Insight/Attachment/Repression Work Favor (Cost: 5 PE Boxes) Unlocks the percentage level list to the respective work. Managerial Works 1/2/3/4/5/6 (Cost: 3 PE Boxes) * "Managerial Tips 1" ** "You can proceed with the request for Der Freischütz. At the time of the request, 10% of the current energy is consumed." * "Managerial Tips 2" ** "However, bullets that are fired after commissioning can penetrate all objects and cause damage. Also, the 7th bullet of Der Freischütz can't fire where you want it to, so you have to decide carefully." * "Managerial Tips 3" ** ", an employee whose Justice below level 3 completed the Der Freischütz work, lowering the Qliphoth counter of Der Freischütz. * "Managerial Tips 4" ** "When the work result was normal, Qliphoth counter has decreased with a normal probability." * "Managerial Tips 5" ** "When the work result was bad, Qliphoth counter has decreased with a high probabilty." * "Managerial Tips 6" ** "When Qliphoth counter reaches 0, Der Freischütz willfully fire a bullet by himself toward somewhere inside this facility." Escape Information (Cost: 16 PE Boxes) Information if the Abnormality can escape or not, plus its Qliphoth Counter (3): "Non Escaped Abnormality" Observation Level Level 1 (1 Section unlocked): Speed Rate +4 Level 2 (2 Sections unlocked): Success Rate +4% Unlocks the E.G.O. Gift 'Magic Bullet'. Level 3 (3 Sections unlocked): Speed Rate +4 Level 4 (All details unlocked): Success Rate +4% Unlocks the E.G.O. Weapon and Suit 'Magic Bullet'. E.G.O. Equipment Weapon = WAW |Name = Magic Bullet |Damage = Black 20-22 |AttackSpeed = Normal |Range = Very Long |Cost = 40 |MaxAmount = 1 |ObsLevel = 4 |Requirements = Temperance Level 3 |Description = "Though unable to fully extract the power of the prototype, the magical power it holds is still potent. The bullet crosses the corridor along the horizon." |SpecialAbility = The Weapon shoots bullets that pierce through the room in a straight horizontal direction, dealing damage to anything in its path once.}} |-| Suit = HE |Name = Magic Bullet |RED = 0.7 Endured |WHITE = 0.7 Endured |BLACK = 0.7 Endured |PALE = 1.5 Weak |Cost = 45 |MaxAmount = 1 |ObsLevel = 4 |Requirements = Fortitude Level 3 Justice Level 3 |Description = "Though unable to fully extract the power of the prototype, the magical power it holds is still potent. The bullet crosses the corridor along the horizon." |SpecialAbility = "Max. and Min. Attack Power +3 when the weapon from the same Abnormality is equipped"}} |-| Gift = HP -5, SP -5, Movement Speed +10, Attack Speed +10 Max. and Min. Attack Power +3 when the Weapon from the same Abnormality is equipped |Chance = 4 |ObsLevel = 2 }} Story * "The devil ultimately wanted despair." * "Despair wears the mind down, making one lose the will to go forward. The moment one feels there is nothing left to go forward for, the soul dies and falls down to hell, the domain of the devil. This is why the devil enjoys watching people in despair rather than concentrating on simple work like murder. This is what we call "Having your soul sold to devil."" * "When a hunter received a gun from the devil, the devil proposed a childish contract that the last bullet would puncture the head of his beloved. The moment he heard that, he found and shot everyone he loved. Then he told the devil, "This magical bullet truly can hit anyone you say!" Having his last bullet vanish, the hunter traveled to numerous worlds. Sometimes he helped those in need or fought evil, but it was all the result of an impulse, not his goodwill. Some called him a hunter of justice, while others called him the bloody marksman." * "One day, the hunter realized the devil no longer lingered over him. He wondered why, but realized his soul had already fallen to hell. The contract had already been completed, so the devil was gone." * "The marksman, now a devil, continued to pull the trigger to gather the souls of others. Just like how the devil worked, the bullets will puncture anything you please. Forever." Flavour Text * "Der Freischütz doesn't remember anything positive such as the sparkle of love or joy of good deeds but only reacts to things that are dying." * "Der Freischütz‘s heart has been impaled by the Magical Bullet, which always hits its mark, long ago." * "Like all pacts with the devil, Der Freischütz‘s job won’t end peacefully." Trivia * The name Der Freischütz is taken from the name of a German opera by the same name. * Der Freischütz is usually translated to "The Marksman or The Freeshooter." (Source: Wikipedia) ** The Opera itself is based off the the German tale Freischütz (Freeshooter). * His E.G.O. Weapon "Magical Bullet" will perform a similar shot that is like the abnormality's ability, as well as dealing friendly damage. * This Abnormality is the first one after-Legacy version to have a special work. * Der Freischütz's bullets will be rotated according to the facility rotation in Day 50. Gallery DerFreischützContainment.png|Der Freischütz's containment DerFreischützWorks.png|Special Work replacing Attachment Work DerFreischützPreparation.png|Preparing to fire DerFreischützPortal.png|The portal where the bullet will come from DerFreischützAiming.png|Aiming, with the portal next to its hallway DerFreischützBullet.png|The bullet traveling the facility DerFreischützCommission.png|Screen effect when selecting the place to fire DerFreischützDetailsUnlocked.png|Der Freischütz Details unlocked Category:Abnormalities Category:HE Category:Humanoid Category:Fairy Tale